Safe and Sound
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound..." He may have been broken and damaged from both the inside and out. But he was now safe in his best friends' arms.


**HEYA! WAZZZZAA RUSHERS?! :D I decided to write some Kendall angst instead of Kogie bromance, hope you guys don't mind. :) I own nothing but Rick who I hate with ALL my heart. Please enjoy!**

* * *

He was minding his own business; in no way was he interfering with someone else. It was a mistake to bump into the taller boy. Everyone knew he wouldn't do it on purpose, but apparently the big bully didn't think it was an accident. He refused to listen to the boy's words; rejected his apology. He was mad, and when he was mad, there was no stopping him.

"Watch where you're going bony," the taller boy spat in the smaller boy's face. Kendall blinked, not knowing what to say. Bony? What kind of nickname was that? "Are you gonna apologize, or am I gonna have to use the big guns?" The bully, whose name was Rick showed off his biceps, grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Kendall whispered since he didn't want to get in any sort of trouble. He knew Rick; the kid meant business. Everyone was scared of him, even the "fearless" leader of Big Time Rush.

"Aww, how cute! You really think you're gonna get away with it by just apologizing?" Kendall blinked again, his face growing pale. "Well, guess what, blondie? You ain't going nowhere. Ya wanna know why?"

"Look Rick, it was an accident. I didn't mean to…" Rick snatched the front of the boy's polo shirt collar into his fist and hoisted him off the ground until they were face to face. Kendall could feel the bully's hot breath on his face, and it sent shivers up and down his spine. Saying he was scared was an understatement. He was downright terrified.

"You think you're so tough, Knight, huh? With your little boy band dance moves and squeaky little voice. And those little lame excuses of human beings you call friends. Seriously, the puny nerd with his stupid knowledge. The girly one with his intoxicating hairspray. And then comes the stupid Mexican."

Kendall didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew, his fist had collided with Rick's face. Blood oozed from the bully's nose and stained Kendall's hand, but he didn't care. No one messed with his friends. He could see the rage building up in Rick's eyes. Whatever was coming for him was not good at all.

"You freaking little…"

Kendall fell to the floor, left hand reaching up to touch his soon-to-be black eye. Before he could even yell back, he was kicked in the stomach. A small cry of pain left his lips, going unnoticed by everyone around them. Of course no one would help him. Everyone was terrified of Rick; there was no way someone would challenge him.

"You like that, Knight?"

Another kick. And another. Kendall soon lost count on how many kicks he received to his stomach and face. At last came the punches. He felt ashamed. Rick was enjoying every second of the younger boy's misery while he stayed curled up into a little ball with tears slowly rolling down both his bruised cheeks. He wanted the pain to go away. Part of him longed for his best friends to come save him. But he didn't want them to see him in such a vulnerable state.

He felt numb all over. His eyes were closed, cheeks bruised, lips swollen and possibly split. He was going to need stitches. He couldn't feel a thing. He didn't feel when the abuse stopped, or when a strong pair of arms were wrapped ever so gently around him. Little by little unconsciousness started to take control over him. The blackness engulfed him with such a force that he didn't even get the chance to fight back.

He left without a single struggle.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kendall could faintly hear a beeping sound as he started to gain back consciousness.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

_James?_ He felt a larger hand grip his own. _Yep, definitely James._

His eyes cracked open for just a second, before the bright light shining above him caused him to close them again. A soft whimper slipped past his lips when he started to feel all the pain. It was everywhere, and he couldn't hide how much it hurt.

"James," he croaked out, his voice still groggy with sleep. The hold on his hand tightened and a pair of arms wrapped around him. They were the same arms that had held him after Rick had left. "W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, buddy," James responded quietly.

_Hospital? Oh yeah, Rick had beat him up, right?_

"'Litos and Logie…"

"They're right here, Kenny." Kendall could feel another grip on his other hand and a hand run through his messy, blonde locks. _Carlos and Logan_, he thought. He smiled. It was nice to know he had his best friends by his side, but the images of Rick abusing him like a punching bag were still engraved in his memory. The tears were released easily. He felt like a wimp.

"Hey, Kenny, what's wrong?" James asked with worry. The blonde boy turned to stare at his older friend, eyes watery and puffy. He gave James' hand a squeeze, which the brunette returned as he leaned forward and wrapped his other arm around Kendall's quivering body.

"I… I'm sorry," Kendall whispered in a hoarse voice. He could feel all three pairs of eyes burning into his as they waited for him to continue. "I'm such a loser you guys. I… I couldn't even protect myself. He-he said some stupid stuff. He insulted you guys and I couldn't give him a piece of his own medicine. I just let him win. W-what kind of friend am I?"

"A great one." Kendall felt a warm breath tickling his ear. He looked up into dark brown eyes, shining with nothing more than love and admiration. "You're not a loser, Kenny. Why would you think that?" Logan continued. He ran a hand through Kendall's hair once again while the other was curled up into a fist.

"Because I let him beat me. I couldn't defend myself or you guys. I should have been able to do so."

"Kendall, have you seen the size of that dumb bully? He's practically twice your size. I bet not even James could have been able to take him down on his own," Carlos pointed out.

"Hey! I could have!" James said as he crossed his arms over his chest in a joking matter.

"Sure… Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that there are even times when not even you can protect us. That's why we are a team. As one we might be strong, but together we're invincible."

"Man, Carlitos, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Logan chuckled, which only received him a playful punch in the arm from Carlos.

"I think Carlos has a point," James said with a smile.

Carlos blinked. "So I'm right for once? Yay!" James and Logan, and even Kendall, chuckled at the smaller boy. Kendall couldn't help but think that whenever he needed them, his friends always had his back. And he had theirs. It was a job that came with being in a team. They had to stay strong and protect each other no matter what.

"Thanks you guys, I really needed that." Kendall forced a smile upon his face, even though it hurt because of all the bruises and his split lip. His friends smiled but glared at the younger boy. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked innocently.

Smiling, Logan pulled the blanket all the way to Kendall's chin and ruffled his dirty blonde hair. "Because you should be resting," he said. The other two boys grinned at the brunette. All three gave a silent nod, smiles coming to their faces.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you know. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…" all three boys sung as they watched the youngest of the group let sleep take him away. For once, he looked peaceful. The bruising would take time to heal, but soon he would no longer have them as a reminder of what happened that day. However, he would have the memories...

* * *

**That ending was weird. It's a semi-happy, semi-sad ending. :( Hope you guys liked it anyway!**

**So, my buddy, MikaMikaru put up a BTR story. Check it out? It has Kogie in it, and is called "The Lake". :) I love it. I've read it like seven times today. I think I have a problem… But GO READ IT! Please?**

**Thank you for reading! Now bye! Gonna work on today's Kogie drabble… Hasta la vista!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
